La manera en que te amé
by RedLips 03
Summary: Esta historia se da en el momento en que Caspian tiene que contraer nupcias pero en ese momento se encuentra dudando por lo cual una carta que Susan le escribió le ayudara a tomar la desición, este un sonfic se podria decir y es el primero que publico.


Este se podría decir es un song fic, pequeño pero me ha costado espero les guste porque este es mi primer fic.

Disclaimer: Narnia ni sus personajes me pertenecen y la canción es de Selena Gomez.

**The way i loved you**

Todo un país se encontraba encantado con la boda de su rey, el castillo era un caos pues solo en unas horas la joven pareja se uniría para siempre y tenía que ser perfecto. Mientras la futura novia se encontraba ansiosa, el novio no dejaba de pensar si esto realmente era lo correcto quizás para el pueblo si, pero para sus sentimientos sería un suicidio.

Se acercó a su escritorio y observo la carta que ella le había dejado antes de marcharse para no volver jamás, aún podía recordar las innumerables veces que intento leerla pero se había hecho la promesa que solo lo haría cuando sea el momento indicado y este lo era. La abrió y pudo observar una caligrafía, perfecta igual que ella se dijo a si mismo.

Querido Caspian:

Everything's cool, yeah (Todo está bien, yeah)

It's all gonna be okay, yeah (Todo estará bien, yeah)

And I know, (Y yo sé)

Maybe I'll leave and (Tal vez me iré y)

laugh about it someday (Me reiré de esto algún día)

But not today, no (Pero no hoy, no)

Cause I don't feel so good (Porque no me siento tan bien)

I'm tangled up inside (Estoy enredada en el interior)

My heart is on my sleeve (Mi corazón está en mi manga)

Tomorrow is a mystery to me (Mañana es un misterio para mi)

Creo que en estos momentos ya debes de saber de que se trataba la conversación entre Peter, Aslan y yo, no te lo voy a negar al principio no sabía si escribirte o no pero al final me decidí. No me siento bien, tengo miedo de alejarme de ti pero quizás en un futuro, todo este bien.

And it might be wonderful (Y podría ser maravilloso)

It might be magical (Podría ser mágico)

It might be everything I've waited for, (Puede ser todo lo que he buscado)

A miracle (Un milagro)

Oh, but even if I fall in love again (Oh... pero incluso si me enamoro otra vez )

with someone else (De alguien más)

It could never be the way I loved you (Nunca podria ser de la manera en que te amé)

Quizás somos muy jóvenes para hablar de amor pero algo en mi interior me dice que no es posible olvidarte, seguro pensaras que es algo tonto porque no nos conocemos mucho aunque para mí fue todo lo que necesitaba para saber que te amo.

Letting you go is (El dejarte ir)

Making me feel so cold, yeah (Me hace sentir tan fría... yeah)

And I've been (Y he estado tratando de)

Trying to make believe it doesn't hurt (Creer que esto no hace daño)

But that makes it worse, yeah (Pero eso lo hace peor... yeah)

See, I'm a wreck inside (Mira, soy un desastre en el interior)

My tongue is tided (Mi lengua está atada)

And my whole body feels so weak (Y todo mi cuerpo se siente tan débil)

The future may be all I really need (El futuro puede ser todo lo que realmente necesito)

Sé que soy egoísta por tener esperanza en el futuro porque primero digo que te amo y ahora quiero alejarme, entiéndeme por favor esto no es fácil para mí.

And it might be wonderful (Y podría ser maravilloso)

It might be magical (Podría ser mágico)

It might be everything I've waited for, (Puede ser todo lo que he buscado)

A miracle (Un milagro)

Oh, but even if I fall in love again (Oh... pero incluso si me enamoro otra vez )

with someone else (De alguien más)

It could never be the way I loved you (Nunca podria ser de la manera en que te amé)

No pienses que soy la clase de chica que dice estar enamorada pero no lo está, el solo escribirte estas palabras son el mayor reto que me he hecho pero no podía irme sin una despedida, no sé si seré lo suficientemente valiente para demostrártelo solo espero que si lo sea.

Like a first love, the one and only true love (Como un primer amor, el único y verdadero amor)

Wasn't it written all over my face? Yeah ( ¿No estaba escrito en mi cara?)

I loved you like you loved me (Te amé como tú me amaste)

Like something pure and holy (Como algo puro y santo)

Like something that could never be replaced (Como algo que nunca puede ser sustituido)

Y antes de terminar esta carta debo confesarte que desde el primer momento que nuestras miradas se encontraron, ya sabía que eras especial y todos los recuerdos juntos serán mi mayor tesoro.

And it might be wonderful (Y podría ser maravilloso)

It might be magical (Podría ser mágico)

It might be everything I've waited for, (Puede ser todo lo que he buscado)

A miracle (Un milagro)

Oh, but even if I fall in love again (Oh... pero incluso si me enamoro otra vez )

with someone else (De alguien más)

It could never be the way (Nunca podria ser de la manera)

No, It will never be the way (No.. Nunca será de la manera en que)

I loved you (Te amé)

Por ahora solo me queda soñar que nunca encontraste esta carta y yo estoy junto a ti pero solo me estaría engañando a mi misma. Te deseo lo mejor, sé que serás un gran rey. Mi promesa es que aunque me enamore de alguien más nunca será de la manera en que TE AMÉ.

Susan Pevensie

El joven rey se casó con Liliandil y puso su mejor sonrisa porque no solo era lo mejor para el reino sino también para su propio bienestar su ahora esposa era dulce y cariñosa pero a pesar de todo él había hecho una promesa antes de retirarse de su habitación, observando el cielo y con todo su corazón pronuncio: Aunque me enamore de alguien más nunca será de la manera en que TE AMÉ.


End file.
